Patents EP 382,637 and EP 497,659 of the Applicant Company disclosed various pyrimidinylpiperazinylalkylazole derivatives having anxiolytic and/or tranquilizing properties. Although Patent EP 382,637 claims pyrimidinylpiperazinylalkylazole derivatives substituted at the 5-position of the pyrimidine by a halogen atom, only two examples of compounds of this type are disclosed and, in both cases, it is a bromine atom.